Chitoge Kirisaki
TEN ARTYKUŁ ZAWIERA SPOJLERY CZYTASZ TO NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ Chitoge Kirisaki ''(桐崎千棘, Kirisaki Chitoge )'' - Główna żeńska bohaterka ,,Nisekoi'' udaję dziewczynę Raku Ichijō, ponieważ ich związek miał za zadanie zapobiec wojnie między ich rodzinami. Jest również jedną z dziewczyn, której Raku mógł złożyć obietnicę w dzieciństwie. Jest ona głównym obiektem zainteresowania miłosnego Raku. Pod koniec mangi zostaje jego żoną.thumb|10x10px 'Biografia' Chitoge Kirisaki jest pół Japonką pół Amerykanką. Pierwotnie mieszkała w Stanach Zjednoczonych z ojcem, a następnie przeprowadzili się do Japonii. Jej ojciec jest liderem sławnego gangu Bee Hive. Od małego jej ochroniarzem był Claude przez, którego nikt nie mógł się do niej zbliżyć. Utrudniło to jej zaprzyjaźnienie się z kimkolwiek. Jej jedyną "przyjaciółką" była Tsugumi, którą poznała podczas treningów. Matka Chitoge miała wysokie oczekiwania co do córki. Musiała być doskonała w sportach jak i naukach. W pewnym momencie swojego życia, gdy była małą dziewczyną poznała chłopca, z którym się bawiła. Złożyli sobie obietnicę, że jak dorosną i się odnajdą ożenią się. Na dowód obietnicy dostała kluczyk, a on wisiorek z kłódką. Dopiero, gdy otworzą kłódkę będą mogli się ożenić. W tamtym czasie zapisywała swoje małe przemyślenia w pamiętniku. Po latach gdy go odnalazła oraz zapomniany kluczyk nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kim był ten chłopiec. Nie wymieniła nawet jego nazwiska, imienia czy jak wyglądał. Przeprowadziła się z ojcem do Japonii, ponieważ miał do załatwienia ważne interesy. Nie chciał by wybuchła pomiędzy jego gangiem, a miejscową Yakuzą, więc zaaranżował wraz z szefem Yakuzy związek pomiędzy Chitoge i Raku. thumb|left 'Osobowość' Kirisaki jest trochę roztargniona, agresywna, gwałtowna i szybko atakuje osobę, która działa jej na nerwy. Dopiero, gdy się ją bliżej pozna można zauważyć, że jest inteligentną, bardzo rozmowną i miłą osobą. Bardzo dobrze posługuje się językiem Angielskim jak i Japońskim. Jest wysportowana o czym można było się przekonać, gdy przeskoczyła bez problemów kilkunastometrowy mur. Miała trudności z zaprzyjaźnieniem się z ludźmi. Powodem tego był fakt, że jest spokrewniona z liderem gangu. Na początku serii miała chłodne nastawienie wobec ludzi, irytowała ją nadopiekuńczość Claude`a. Doprowadziło to, że zaczęła pisać w notatniku na temat kolegów i koleżanek oraz sposobów jak się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić.thumb|left|Chitoge 'Wygląd' Jest pół Japonką pół Amerykanką co czyni ją "mieszańcem".Posiada bladą skórę, oczy o uderzającej turkusowej barwie oraz długie do pasa blond włosy. Według uczniów w szkole ma idealną figurę co kojarzy im się z supermodelką. Nosi charakterystyczną czerwoną wstążkę, która służy jej do związania włosów. Często nosi mundurek szkolny, który składa się z białej koszulii z krótkim rękawem mający niebieski kołnierz w stylu żeglarza wiązanym w dolnej części szyi. Do tego cienki, długi pomarańczowy krawat, niebieska spódniczka, sięgające powyżej kolan czarne zakolanówki oraz brązowe buty slip-on. Relacja z Raku Ichijo Pierwsze ich spotkanie odbyło się w drodze do szkoły, gdy przypadkiem wpadła w Raku podczas przeskakiwania muru. Znienawidzili siebie nawzajem. Ich wspólna niechęć jeszcze bardziej urosła, gdy okazało się, że będą musieli udawać zakochaną parę. Z czasem ich relacje stały się cieplejsze i bliższe. Chitoge w pewien sposób zaczęła go inaczej postrzegać, gdy odnalazł ją w ciemnym lesie podczas wycieczki szkolnej.Zaczynają rozumieć,że coś do siebie czują. Wraz z postępem opowieści ich miłość nie przestaje rosnąć. Pod koniec mangi biorą ślub. Ciekawostki *Nazywa Raku Ichijo "Kiełkiem Fasoli" a on ją "Gorylową Księżniczką" *Jako jedyna nie zrobiła nic by poprawić swój związek z Raku. *Podczas otwierania wisiorka jej klucz złamał się i nadal nie jest wiadomo czy to jej Ichijo złożył obietnicę *Boi się ciemności i burzy/piorunów *Gdy była młodsza jej oczy były koloru brązowego, a gdy stała się starsza przybrały turkusowy kolor. *Pisze pamiętnik. *Miała trudności w szukaniu przyjaźni, dlatego zapisywała informację o uczniach swojej klasy w zeszycie. Cytat *" I thought I told you not to talk to me!" Kilka zdjęć * chitoge1.png|kirisaki chitoge2.png|kirisaki 2 chitoge3.jpg|kirisaki 3 chitoge4.png|kirisaki i ichijo chitoge5.png|kirisaki chitoge x Y8nZ8.png|Chitoge w Yukacie kirisaki_chitoge_wallpaper_by_tammypain-d7cfamy.png|Chitoge pobrane (2).jpg|Kirisaki * - * Nisekoi-Ichijou-Raku-and-Kirisaki-Chitoge.jpg|Raku x Chitoge (Romeo x Julia) chitoge_kirisaki_colored__nisekoi__by_lits295-d6nce3s.png|Chitoge w bluzie <3 large (2).gif|Chitoge w Urodziny 1401704898-HorribleSu-o.jpg|Odcinek 20 tumblr_mzz0jkD2611r2pvg2o1_500.gif|Kirisaki Chitoge (Opowiada o przeszłości/zeszycie) Kategoria:Postacie